This invention relates to bicycle carriers and, more particularly, to such carriers which are adapted for use in combination with a trunk lid, or the like, of a vehicle.
Heretofore, bicycle carriers for automobiles and the like have been developed which permit bicycles to be supported transversely of the automobile adjacent its rear end. Various designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,085,874, issued Apr. 25, 1978, entitled "Automobile Bicycle Carrier"; 3,927,811, issued Dec. 23, 1975, entitled "Collapsible Carrier For Bicycles"; and 3,794,227, issued Feb. 26, 1974, entitled "Bicycle Carrier For Vehicles".
As disclosed by the foregoing patents, some of the carriers attach to the rear bumper, while others attach externally to the trunk lid, or to both trunk lid and rear bumper. Although these carriers provide adequate support for bicycles, their use is generally disadvantageous in that even when not supporting bicycles, they tend to restrict opening and closing of the trunk lid, and/or they hinder the insertion and removal of articles into or from the trunk.
In view of the foregoing, there is a present need for bicycle carriers which provide adequate support for bicycles, but which permit unrestricted opening and closing of a vehicle trunk lid and unobstructed access to the trunk.